User blog:Gabysalinas17/The gang!!
How i meet your mother is awesome.marshal and lili to me seem like they are the parents of ted,robbin,n barney.there always looking out for them and giving them the best advice even thoug almost alot of the time they just ignore them by saying that there young and that would be barney saying that.ted i think hes the onw that has gone thru alot getting left at the alter what a bad gf.But there was alot of girlfriends i did not..im pretty sure ted you will be bale to find that perfect girl just like how marshall did in college. marshall to me is really tall i wonder how he must feel being so tall but he makes a good lawyer.n now that he became a father he will be awesome father as long as he dosent teach his kids basketball like how he was with the little kids yelling but guess what marshall lili yelled at u wich was good u do not yell at little kids. lili your an aweome woman in the show i like how u annalyze everything especially how u do the pront porch test tht is really smart i gotta say even thoug u know ted got mad but he has to understand u r looking out for him n the group n good luck with your new baby i wish you the best u.. barney mr.awesome you r amazing i love how u always wear a suit"suit up" althoug u kinda went to far with the pijamas of a suit really far but anyways u r awesome i love the quotes u be making keeo on beig awesome barney n also keep trying not to get ted to marry and i really hope un robin cn be together cause i know whn she goes on dates n stuff it kills u inside but also u shoud tell her how u feel for her there nothing u can loose n if u dont tell her she might find someone and ur gunna be with that question what if i had told her something n then u wont know its better to take a rist n plus u say u love a good challenge so y dont u take the challenge of telling robbin how u fell for her n one day u cn be telling ur kida the story of "how i meet your mother". robbin the all canadian girl i like how u are u comliment the group well but also u gotta settle down u should settle dowqn with barneycause u know that when u were with barney u were really happy and gt jealous but he was the best relasionship u had huh? n im sorry how u had to go thru as u were growing up that ur dad was blided in knowing he had a daughter but u made a good as actor n awesome person in how i meet your mother n also u let go of a good guy ted.. Category:Blog posts